Iris Alcyone
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:Fishchild-by-fuu.jpg}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 17 (currently 18) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Iris, Ris |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Female |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Heterosexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Nicaen |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Head Server |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | February 19 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Married to work |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'7 (175 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 139 lbs (63 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Dark golden brown |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Golden brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Tienau, Glacia |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 304, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | Willow Cantwa (previously) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | ' ' | style="font-size:85%;" | Adelaide Myrwen (currently) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Dylan Crew Alcyone |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Euodia Alcyone |- | style="font-size:85%;" | | style="font-size:85%;" | |- | style="font-size:85%;" | | style="font-size:85%;" | |- |} “I'm gonna tell Boss.” — Iris'' '''Iris' is one of the Senior Staff in 'Moemoea Cafe. ' She is currently residing in Mers with the rest of the other Seniors at the Dorms. She works as the Head Server of the cafe, overseeing and training the servers and porters of the proper etiquette and service applied to their work. Personality Iris is a generally reserved and painfully quiet young girl who sports an expressionless face on a daily basis. With her consistent b*tchface and quite monotonous, whispery voice, it’s easy to conclude that she isn’t much of a people-person. However, contrary to what most believe, she isn’t really that snobbish, even though it may appear like it. Perhaps she’s just… silent… and somewhat opinionated… and someone who will not laugh at your jokes. At work, Iris is a very efficient employee; she does not slack off and prefers to do things according to a pre-planned schedule. She is immensely professional, as she does not take work-related criticism or remarks personally, but regard them as points of improvement she needs to work on. Quite the workaholic and a disciplined rule-follower, Iris does her best to avoid trouble at all cost, and would mostly just judge her fellow workers who aren’t doing their job properly from afar. Despite the cold exterior she might give off, Iris, in actuality, is quite a sentimental person deep inside. She’s also somewhat easily-offended in some certain topics. Instead of confronting someone with a handful of actual words or suitable actions though, she prefers to just form mental scenarios of what she wants to do (like maybe stabbing you in her mind as she stares into your soul, wondering what you did wrong in your past life //hit), or display her passive-aggressiveness in some form of silent revenge. In a work setting, she’s more likely to tell you blatantly what you’re doing wrong. She does like being spoken to, even though she sometimes cannot properly respond. Normally, she would not initiate off-duty conversations, unless you are part of the senior staff. Personal Biography Iris, though called as such by her closest companions, is probably more known in the business world by her surname Alcyone, for she is the only child of a wealthy couple who owned acres of land and several business establishments in their hometown Tienau, Glacia and in its few surrounding cities. Being raised by two highly career-oriented parents, she grew up with the mindset of having to do well in everything relating to her ‘future’, thus spending most of her childhood within the confines of their property while being trained on how their family business goes. As a child who looked forward to being a worthy heiress, she learned to be obedient to her parents, upholding obedience as a key trait in achieving success. When Iris entered her early teens, her parents decided that it might be best for their daughter to gain firsthand experience in the real merchant world, and so they sent her on an indefinite trip to work for a business partner far east, in the merchant city of Astrid. Things went smoothly at first, for this said business partner was also a family friend, and Iris had all the assistance she needed in the first months of working. Despite her young age, she considered herself far from being inexperienced, as she worked with confidence and skill in all tasks assigned to her. Good things don’t last, apparently. Because not long after, the situation got a bit harder for the small company she worked in. For some reason, they experienced a huge decline in sales. As numbers began to drop and income slowly decreased, the company soon faced the threats of bankruptcy. Due to this, Iris received instructions from her parents to go back home until they find another small-scale business to temporarily put her in. She was usually obedient, but at this point that she had already learned a lot from the merchants of the city, she refused to follow her parents’ advice. Instead, she looked for an alternative way to earn. With thoughts of wanting to prove herself to her parents, she soon applied as a waitress in a well-known restaurant in that same city, without her parents’ prior consent. Of course, her new job was quite far from the usual business things she did, but at least it was a start. Things didn’t go too well in that restaurant either. She had lived a relatively sheltered life in her childhood, and so she didn’t quite experience it back in her hometown - but apparently, there was some sort of social bias when it came to Nicaens. She found herself earning less than other employees despite her diligence, in addition to being subject to teasing by some Mortal and Talaen customers for her race. On another normal and tiring day of dealing with racist customers, an old man, along with his grandson, stood up for her, with an invite of coming with them to a place where everybody is supposedly welcome. After a few hesitant visits to this nameless Inn in the woods, she finally decided to work there, with goals of making it the best in all of Illume, and maybe finally convince her parents that she is capable of doing things on her own now. Relationships Grandpa Lucas' grandfather that she also ended up calling as 'grandpa'. She doesn't really know much about him, but from what she knows, he is a great man. She respects him for that. Axel Lovecraft Where to even start with this epitome of good breeding and outstanding work ethics?? Truly, Boss is such a role model. She really looks up to him. She'd offer herself to be his apprentice, but of course, Lucas already has that role so- Lucas Raye Flintwood She doesn't really agree with his crazy ideas most of the time, but she is honestly amazed by how he rallies others to follow him. She thinks he has potentials of being a great leader. Maybe he should just work on controlling his tongue. Because, seriously, Lucas. Rolando Bloch Despite this croc's headache-inducing petnames and sarcastic remarks, she respects him, knowing that he’s pretty serious when it comes to work. Also, since he's older than them, she assumes he knows what he's doing. Nehemiah Elijah Vettriano How is he not fired. Maybe he's that good in baking. She finds it quite annoying how he seems to find pleasure in making her feel annoyed everytime. Stefan Eichler Sometimes, it gets nauseating how he's always moving. But she appreciates him enough for not joining the others when they gang up on teasing her. He does his work pretty well, too, so he's a pretty decent guy. Trivia * Though she can close her eyes, she doesn’t possess the involuntary mechanism of blinking. It’s either she closes her eyes or opens them - no blinking in between. Will blink at will tho, especially if she had her eyes open for a really long time lol * FIN FACT: She has 7 of them. Lol. She also has scales on parts of her skin near her fins. Alsooo these fish fins go from translucent to semi-transparent as they approach the edges. * Gets easily dehydrated. Needs constant water supply especially when outdoors. * Likes surfing more than swimming, since surfing allows her to actually bathe in the sunlight without exposing her to threats of dehydration (bec water is there and she could easily splash in ahaha). Is actually pretty good at it too. * Among the floofs, she has a favorite. Will shove other floofs away * She still can’t breathe underwater but can stay underwater for a relatively longer time than most * Eating seafood is kind of horrifying to her; can watch others eat but can’t really bring herself to do it * The most prominent of her family's source of wealth is basically a line of cruise ships with headquarters located in southern Tienau. When she moved in to Astrid, she concealed this fact as much as possible as to avoid talking about her family. Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png|Captioned 455?cb=20180710074108.png|''Captioned'' 455?cb=20180710074108.png| can be put in captions. Category:Senior Staff